Decisiones de una mujer incompleta
by Lulufma
Summary: Tiene treinta y tres años, no está casada y mucho menos tiene hijos, a los ojos de una aldea tan tradicional como Konoha, Tenten es una desdichada mujer incompleta; pero ella tiene más de lo que una mujer podría desear. [Regalo para mi Amigo Secreto del Foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas].


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Decisiones de una mujer incompleta"**_

* * *

— _Feliz navidad, Hinatsu-chan—_

* * *

.

Nunca pensó que comprar un simple regalo para un recién nacido se le complicaría tanto, siendo un factor agravante el hecho de que se trataba de la hija de Hinata y que lo más probable fuese que su ex clan le otorgaría todo lo que necesitaría.

Tampoco quería entregarle un regalo por compromiso, después de todo Hinata había sido prima de su difunto compañero de equipo y él siempre había querido lo mejor para ella.

Tenten estaba segura que algo especial debía encontrar en ese inmenso supermercado.

—¿Cuál es la obsesión de vestir a los niños como adultos? —preguntó en voz alta, sosteniendo un traje de vestir en miniatura.

Jugueteó con el corbatín rojo y dejó el traje en su sitio, encaminándose a la sección para niñas. A su alrededor, prendas de todos los tipos y tamaños donde predominaba el color rosa: faldas pomposas, mamelucos floreados, vestidos de fina gasa. Algunas prendas las encontraba lindas, otras demasiado exageradas. Bueno, no necesariamente debía ser ropa el regalo ideal para un recién nacido, después de todo los niños crecen y la ropa que dejaban jamás volverían a usarla, así que mejor probaría suerte en la sección de juguetería.

Tenten se dirigió hacia el pasillo tres y el plástico multicolor empezó a picarle los ojos. Demasiado colorido. Entre peluches de felpa, casas de plástico y muñecas de medio metro de alto, los recuerdos de la infancia de Tenten empezaron a embargar su cabeza. Buceó entre sus memorias pero no logró recordar realmente su primer juguete; pudo haber sido una muñeca o un juego de té, pero lo que sí recuerda claramente es su obsesión por ese juego de kunais de plástico que su padre le había traído de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas en uno de sus cumpleaños. Por más tonto que esto se escuchara, ese juego de kunais había sido su motor para su futura especialización en armas. Se emocionó ante la idea de una pequeña Hinata menos tímida y con gran ímpetu, aventando contra la pared los kunais inofensivos.

Tal vez aún vendan ese tipo de juguetes, pensó ilusionada, mas el recorrido fue en vano: una de las ayudantes le explicó que ya no los fabricaban. En épocas de paz, tuvo que darle razón al supermercado, tampoco le veía sentido ahora que los niños tenían ambiciones diferentes a convertirse en ninjas. Lo misma lógica podría aplicarse a su tienda de armas la cual conservaba más por pasión que por las míseras ganancias que percibía.

Tenten no tiene hijos y tampoco quiere tener uno, jamás ha existido en su mente la posibilidad de engendrar vida por lo que una tarea tan simple como comprar un regalo para un infante se le complica tanto. Como kunoichi y mujer práctica, solo puede preguntarse una cosa, ¿qué es lo que realmente necesita un recién nacido?

Titubeante, cargó hasta su casa un centenar de pañales, siendo seguida por las miradas curiosas de los pobladores quienes no entendían cómo una mujer como ella cargaba elementos tan incompatibles con su forma de vida.

Los cuchicheos empezaron.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Tener momentos como esos, en el que Temari e Ino se enfrascan en discusiones sin sentido y Sakura, a diferencia de su maestra, se encuentra al borde de la inconsciencia por haber tomado solo una copa de sake, siempre resultaban ser muy significativos para Tenten. Afinó la oreja aunque realmente no debía hacerlo para acertar acerca del tema que estaban discutiendo las dos rubias: sus hijos.

¿Realmente era así? ¿Los hijos siempre se volvían el centro del universo de una madre? No es como si quisiera comprobarlo, tenía tantas cosas por hacer y no quería verse involucrada en una reunión con el director de la academia para discutir el comportamiento de su hijo como le pasaba a Ino y Temari. No es que menospreciara la labor de sus progenitores, pero no le apetecía sermonear a un hijo que luego le gritaría que la odiaba. Tenten era consciente que no había sido la mejor de las hijas, y no soportaría tenerse como hija. Cuidar de una niña tan terca y temeraria; ahora entendía a su madre cuando lloraba por llegar tarde a casa o cuando su padre le pidió dejar de entrenar con armas tan filudas. No quería pasar por eso, no quería ponerse en los zapatos de su mamá.

—Y bueno, ¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu novio? —preguntó Ino con una mano sosteniendo su bello rostro envejecido.

—Te lo presentaría si tuviera uno —contestó, dándole vuelta a su vaso.

—¿Y ese ninja médico con el que te vi ayer? —insistió Ino, a sabiendas que tenía pruebas y testigos—. Frentona, cuenta el chisme, tú lo debes de conocer.

Sakura ladeó su rostro hacia su mejor amiga, balbuceó seis palabras que parecían ser un ' _no sé a quién te refieres_ ' y su frente hizo contacto con la mesa. Tsunade no le había enseñado el arte de beber.

—Salí con Aki, eso es todo —aclaró.

—¿Saliste? A esta edad no son salidas, Tenten. Eso déjaselo a los niños —intervino Temari.

Tenten mordió sus labios para no iniciar una discusión que siempre se repetía y de la cual ya estaba agotada emocionalmente. No necesitaba un hombre en su vida, ¿cuántas veces debía decirlo para que le creyeran? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por ello su última relación formal había fracasado, ella era consciente que no era una buena novia, anteponía su trabajo a su pareja y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se sintiera plena laboralmente, lo cual nunca ocurría porque al alcanzar una meta de inmediato se planteaba otra. Le faltaba mucho por hacer y un hombre no estaba en su lista de pendientes.

—¿Y el cuerpo no pide nada? —preguntó Ino.

Tenten rodó los ojos.

—Dios, no soy virgen.

Ino soltó una carcajada mientras intentaba poner la cabeza de Sakura en su sitio. Tenten tomó un trago, pensando que tal vez no debió ser tan explícita pero sí, mantenía relaciones sexuales con ese ninja médico; se gustaban, se atraían, eso era todo, eso no significaba que por su edad debían de mantener una relación formal y pensar en hijos. Dios, no.

—¿Sigues pensando en operarte? —preguntó Temari, trayendo a colación el sensible asunto que habían tratado en la reunión anterior.

Tenten dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, tomó la botella y vertió el líquido hasta la mitad.

—Ya tengo la fecha; será el próximo viernes. Me operará esta señora —indicó, picando la frente de la kunoichi dormida.

Ino la miró preocupada, como si hubiera dicho que estaba enferma y que Sakura le realizaría una operación de vida o muerte. Temari por su parte la observó con su mirada afilada, mucho menos compasiva. Tenten hizo caso omiso, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas que daba la gente cuando decía que no tenía hijos ni mucho menos pareja, mucho peor cuando revelaba sus treinta y tres años de edad. Como si el objetivo de una mujer fuese ser una incubadora y si no era madre entonces dejaba de ser mujer. Como si una mujer no pudiera estar completa sino formaba su propia familia. No estaba en contra de la maternidad de sus amigas porque ellas así lo habían querido, lo que le molestaba era no recibir la misma comprensión que ella les daba con la decisión que habían tomado.

Vamos que no es difícil: algunas mujeres querían ser madres, otras no.

—¿Si Neji seguiría vivo pensarías lo mismo?

Tenten observó a Ino golpear sutilmente con el codo a la otra rubia por debajo de la mesa.

—Estoy segura que él me hubiera entendido —dijo tomando el último sorbo que necesitaba para vaciar el vaso—. Además, no le gustaban los niños.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Tenten salió del vestidor descalza y vistiendo la bata blanca que le habían dejado encima de la camilla. La brisa que se coló por la ventana semi abierta y que llegó hasta su tórax le recordó que su parte trasera estaba completamente descubierta y que más tarde le sugeriría a Sakura que cambiaran el color de la bata dado que podía ver con claridad sus pezones a través del espejo. Se cerró con una mano la prenda y caminó hasta la camilla donde la esperaban un grupo de enfermeros y jóvenes practicantes quienes preparaban la anestesia.

Era la segunda vez que esa operación se realizaba en Konoha.

—¿Estás segura, Tenten? —la sorprendió Sakura al colocar una mano en sus hombros—. Aún puedes congelar tus óvulos, no es algo seguro, pero podría servir para un futuro.

Si hay algo que Tenten detesta más que los cuestionamientos que las personas hacen sobre sus decisiones, es la compasión y es precisamente lo que ve en el rostro de una de sus amigas más cercanas. Su rostro compungido y las comisuras de sus labios tirados hacia abajo, como si fuera a la hoguera a morir. Que le tome de la mano solo incrementa la irritación que empieza a sentir y que se manifiesta en el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho.

La negación de Sakura no solo se debía a su carácter compasivo y a la existencia de su hija; también se debía a las consecuencias que había vivido la primera mujer sometida a la ligadura de trompas en Konoha. La mujer en cuestión se había operado apenas Sakura había hecho público el descubrimiento de una operación exclusivo para las mujeres que las podía volver estériles, todo esto en un contexto donde la densidad demográfica había alcanzado niveles nunca antes vistos en Konoha y donde la planificación familiar no estaba en agenda de ningún poblador. De ello hace cinco años y Sakura no había vuelto a realizar una ligadura de trompas hasta el día de hoy debido al escándalo que había protagonizado aquella mujer: al año de realizarse la ligadura de trompas, se arrepintió. Contó que había conocido al amor de su vida y quería darle hijos, él le exigía hijos como prueba de su amor. Eso había dicho, pero Sakura ya no podía hacer nada con su caso, se trataba de una operación irreversible. La mujer culpó a Sakura y al hospital por el abandono de su pareja, los enjuició pero perdió la batalla legal debido a que calificaron como improcedente su denuncia. Ella había firmado unos papeles los cuales la declaraban como única responsable de dicha operación, los mismos que Tenten había firmado dos días atrás.

A diferencia de aquella mujer, Tenten había tomado la decisión de operarse apenas escuchó sobre aquella maravilla médica. El tiempo solo hizo que se aferrara más a la idea. El riesgo de embarazarse existía, ningún método conceptivo era cien por ciento confiable.

—Si no lo quieres hacer, está bien, solo dímelo.

—No es eso, es que…— Sakura suspiró, no quería empezar a rememorar el día de su parto ni todo lo que Sarada significaba en su vida. Tenten ya lo sabía; solo retrasaría la operación— Está bien, aquí vamos.

La mascarilla descendiendo hacia su rostro y el techo blanco fue lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Siempre se consideró una experta en armas, reconocía una en cuanto la veía, por el número de cadenas, el tipo de punta o el material del mango, pero nunca había fabricado una y menos con materiales inofensivos.

—¡Auch! Cuchillo de mierda —se quejó, chupando la sangre que empezaba a brotar de la herida abierta de su pulgar.

Tenten extendió el pequeño trozo de madera para verificar que el mango no se viera muy asimétrico. Estaba bien, confirmó, además que no hería su mano lo cual era fundamental para resguardar la salud de la pequeña Himawari. Tomó el pequeño pedazo de plástico que antes había sido una botella de soda y lo colocó encima del mango, simulando un kunai.

Sonrió ante el juguete casi finalizado, imaginando a la pequeña niña de bigotes agitando ese kunai de lado a lado, defendiéndose de enemigos invisibles. Su corazón se encogió un poco, la sonrisa se alargó y la ansiedad hizo presencia, _¡qué monada!_ , pensó.

Con los dedos se tocó la garganta, ¿qué era eso?, ¿acaso eso que le dicen instinto maternal? Tal vez sí, pero Tenten tenía en claro que no necesitaba un bebé para sentirlo. Lo sentía cuando socorría a un Metal Lee agotado tras haber logrado hacer la sentadilla número mil o cuando le compraba en secreto dulces a Chouchou y la veía tragar los dangos como si de agua se tratara. Tenten era muy maternal y nadie podía negarlo, solo que prefería los hijos ajenos. Ese alivio que sentía cuando devolvía a un niño a su madre luego de que este le vomitara encima era inexplicablemente sobrecogedor. Entre los hijos de sus amigas le gustaba ser la tía guay que los mimaba y ellos adoraban.

La kunoichi tomó un cuchillo y empezó a tallar el último detalle. Una vez acabó, se asombró por el resultado obtenido, ¡realmente no sabía que tenía tanto talento en la manos! Pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la flor tallada, un girasol, asegurándose que estuviera perfectamente pulida.

Ahora estaba pensando seriamente en fabricar en masa esos kunais de plásticos para venderlos en los supermercados. Lo intentaría, sí, no le caería mal un ingreso extra y en parte, desarrollaría su talento para el tallado.

Guardó el kunai en una bolsa colorida y la engrapó, esta vez, convencida que el regalo era el indicado, y si Hinata lo consideraba muy peligroso, al menos podría colgarlo en la pared de la habitación de la nena como decoración.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Todos los días (a excepción de los domingos), a las seis de la mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento número diez.

Sabía que los encontraría allí, conocía a Rock Lee y a Maito Guy desde los doce años y por ende estaba al tanto de su estricta rutina de entrenamiento. Al pequeño Metal Lee lo conoció desde el día en que llegó al mundo, acunado entre los brazos de su madre y las cejas frondosas se podían divisar en su arrugado y violáceo rostro.

Se asomó entre los arbustos para observarlos: Guy sensei los miraba desde su silla de ruedas con un cronómetro en la mano, Rock Lee sostenía una tabla de madera y su hijo daba furiosas patadas contra esa tabla que estaba a nada de partirse en dos. Tenten los miraba embelesada, con amor, reconociendo en ellos a su segunda familia.

—Creo que a su entrenamiento les falta una experta en armas.

Metal Lee se sobresaltó ante la voz femenina y de alguna extraña forma terminó enganchándose las piernas y perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire. El niño era muy torpe cuando era expuesto al público, pero tenía como maestros a grandes personas que lo encaminarían por el buen sendero del camino ninja.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó Lee sosteniendo el tobillo de su hijo quien se balanceaba en el aire—. Me dijeron que te habían operado recientemente, ¿no deberías descansar?

Lee, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, la miraba con genuina preocupación.

El rubor en sus mejillas no fue consecuencia de la innata galantería de su mejor amigo, sino de la vergüenza que le daba que se hubiera enterado de un tema tan delicado como lo fue su ligadura de trompas. Conociendo al pueblo tradicional de Konoha, no tardarían en ponerle la etiqueta de estéril o inventar rumores acerca de su operación. Como que se había vuelto hombre, por ejemplo.

—Tenten aún es joven, Lee. Claro que puedes entrenar con nosotros.

Guy levantó el dedo pulgar hacia arriba en su dirección, provocando que los ojos de Tenten se humedecieran de a poco. No podía culpar a sus hormonas que se encontraban alborotadas debido a la operación, ella siempre había sido débil cuando se trataba de su adorado equipo.

—¿Es verdad eso, tía Tenten? ¿Entrenará con nosotros?

' _Cejitas'_ -como le gustaba llamar al hijo de Rock Lee- tomó su mano desocupada, esa que no era sostenida por su padre, y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Tenten sonrió y aprovechó los pliegues que se le formaron alrededor de los ojos para sostener sus lágrimas. Los Lee eran tal para cual, par de locos exageradamente dramáticos de buen corazón.

—No exageren, siempre voy a tener tiempo para ustedes.

Tenten fingió molestia, como siempre lo hacía cuando Lee y Guy empezaban con sus discursos de sueños, amor y entrenamiento. Lo hacía porque ella siempre fue el cable a tierra de los hombres de cejas pobladas mientras Neji era el otro lado de la moneda, siempre negativo y cruelmente realista. Ella era el punto medio, siempre adoró serlo.

Entonces se dejó abrazar, incluso permitió que mojaran con lágrimas su blusa blanca, soportaba eso y más, ¿quién no daría todo por su familia? Toda persona tenía prioridades, para Tenten siempre iba a estar primero su familia de cejas robustas, incluso antes que su apasionado trabajo.

Nadie podía decir que era una mujer incompleta por no haber tenido un esposo o hijo porque Tenten tenía mucho más que aquellos que la criticaban: trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, tenía amigos, una familia biológica y una familia escogida por ella.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola Hinatsu, espero hayas pasado una linda Navidad con tus seres queridos y si no, no importa, aún queda muchas más navidades. Este pedido me pareció el más indicado para mí, me siento súper identificada con Tenten en esta historia y espero realmente que te haya gustado y si no puedes decírmelo con total libertad, después de todo es tu regalo jaja

Mi idea inicial fue hacer un one shot de 1500 palabras porque no soy de capítulos largos (este es uno de los más extensos que he escrito) pero al ser un regalo y de un solo capítulo me pareció injusto. Igual me gustaría tener el poder de hacer más extensos mis escritos ;-;

Disculpa la demora, no soy muy festiva pero terminé involucrada en fiestas y eso más el trabajo acabó con mi tiempo lamentablemente.

En fin, fue una linda experiencia sajnalesf y nada, espero tu comentario :)

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
